I Wish I was Your Problem
by The Origami Child
Summary: Princess Bubblegum takes some time from her busy schedule to clean her room and finds pictures better left forgotten of her and Marceline of when they were friends. What caused the breakup? Or who caused the break up of two best friends destined for something more? Bubblegum couldn't care less, but Marceline is out for answers and closure. Rating may change?
1. Chapter 1

I Wish I was Your Problem

_ Princess Bubblegum takes some time from her busy schedule to clean her room before renovating the castle and finds pictures better left forgotten of her and Marceline of when they were friends. What caused the breakup? Or who caused the break up of two best friends destined for something more? Bubblegum couldn__'t care less, but Marceline is out for answers and closure. Written to "I'm just your problem" cover by Helena. _

"No Pep! I told you I don't have time to clean my room, I have very important princess duties to take care of before the National Science Convention," Princess Bubblegum said as Peppermint Butler stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"You're not going anywhere until your room is cleaned. The banana guards think there's a fire in your room and have been trying to save you for the past few days now."

A banana guard walks by and smells the horrible odor emanating from Bubblegum's room. His eyes widen as he starts pounding on the door screaming, "Help is on the way Princess! We'll get you out soon!" He motions to a nearby guard who motions to another guard to come help. "Don't breathe the air Princess! Just hold your breathe until we can put the fire out," the guard yells as the guards vainly pound on the unlocked door.

"That's enough boys, I'll take it from here," Bubblegum says as she walks towards the guards. They turn to her, one of them falls to the ground crying as the others look terrified.

"We were too late!" cries one of the guards as the others pat his back sympathetically. The mumble comforting words about how her memory will live on forever as a ghost haunting the castle forever in search of her burnt body. Bubblegum holds her head as the guards help the guard off the ground and drags him away from the princess. One of them turns back to Peppermint Butler and says, "We'll take our break now," before continuing to drag the distraught banana guard away. Peppermint Butler repeatedly motions to the bananas and then to her room.

"Fine. I'll _tidy_ my room," Bubblegum says as she opens her bedroom door and slams it. Through the door she hears Peppermint Butler yell, "That is mahogany!" She rolls her eyes and scans the torn up room. She sighs to herself as she puts on her rubber gloves and scientifically materializes a wormhole fashioned as a trashcan.

Several hours go by with little to no progress, she picks through several used beakers, inaccurate rules, a cursed ancient antique, stray red vine cats, and half eaten sandwiches. Half way through the garbage Cinnamon Bun pops out of the trash and yells "You found me princess!" He runs up to her and pokes her lightly. "Tag now your it!" before running out the door. Nighttime falls upon the castle when Bubblegum is finally done with cleaning. After dusting her hands off she walks towards her bed then suddenly trips. After rubbing her head she looks at the object that tripped her, it's an old scrapbook she made of her and Marceline while they were still best friends.

"What the glob? I thought I burned this millennia ago," she flips through the pages and looks at all the pictures of Marceline and her when they were younger. One picture stands out above all the rest, it is a picture that Marceline drew of them as rockstars. Bubblegum takes the picture out and turns it around: "To PB, the Bonnie to my Clyde - Marceline".

Suddenly Finn and Jake bust through her door screaming, "Princess! Don't worry! Help is here!" Bubblegum stands up.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine."

Finn turns pink as he looks around quickly to avoid looking at Bubblegum, "Well uh… A banana guard told us that you uh…"

"He told us that you became a ghost," Jake finished as he covered Finn's mouth with his hand. Finn mumbled agreeably.

"Oh psh," said Bubblegum as Jake pointed to the scrapbook that she was holding.

"Hey what's that?"

"This, it's just an old scrapbook I forgot I had. Do me a solid and burn this for me okay?" she said as she handed the book to Finn.

"Yeah anything for you Princess!" Finn said as he held the book high into the air. One of the pictures slid out and fell to the ground. It was the drawing that Marceline had made for Bubblegum. Finn quickly picked it up "Whoops, didn't mean to drop one of the pictures, hey this is pretty good! I didn't know you were in a band!"

"I wasn't, it's just a an old picture that Marceline drew for me years ago when we were younger."

"Woah woah! PB you wanted to be in a band?! With Marceline?!"

"Yeah, years ago. Anyhow make sure to get rid of the scrapbook and absolutely do not tell Marceline."

"Tell me what?" Marceline said as she glided in through the open window.

"Nothing! Get out of my property before I have the guards escort you away!"

"Those guys? They'll probably slip on their own peels getting to me. Yoink," said Marceline as she quickly took the scrapbook out of Finn's hands and floated above his reach. Finn immediately started jumping and clawing at Marceline.

"Give it back Marceline! That isn't yours!" Bubblegum said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well actually it is half mine, since it's about me. I think I'll take it off your hands for a while."

"Fine whatever just leave. Pep!"

Peppermint Butler crashed through the wall to Finn and Jake's surprise swinging a bag of garlic.

"Out with you demon!"

Marceline coughed as she hastily flew out the window with parts of the scrapbook falling everywhere. She hissed at Peppermint Butler before leaving. Peppermint Butler eyes became black and red as he hissed back at her. Bubblegum turned to Finn and Jake.

"Now you two, I need you to go and collect the pictures that fell out and burn them. Thanks again you guys."

Finn and Jake both saluted her as they left her room. Finn nudged Jake while they walked down the halls.

"Yo dude, did you ever see PB that mad before?"

"Nu-uh, she's never gotten that upset before. Wonder what happened between the two to have them have such bad blood between them."

"Me too. I'm kinda curious."

"Wanna go collect the pictures and ask Marceline?"

"Yeah!"

The two of them ran and collected all of the pictures. Soon they were at Marceline's house. Jake peered over the window and saw Marceline looking at the pictures. She started to tear up, but sniffed it away. She then got up and went into the kitchen.

"I don't know if now is the best time Finn. Marceline is kinda having a personal moment. We should leave her alone."

"Yeah dude, let's go.'

As they turned to leave Marceline appeared in front of them, shocking both of them.

"Woah!"

"Hey guys, why are you over here and not with the royal pain in the butt? What's up?"

"We wanted to know what was up with you two. I never saw PB get that upset."

"Bonnie always got upset over little things, here come in. I'll let you guys see the scrapbook."

"Cool," said Jake as he and Finn walked in and sat on her sofa.

"This baby dates back all to when we were in High School."

"You and PB went to the same high school?!" Finn said loudly as his eyes widened.

"Yeah. She was the preppy rich nerd and I was the loner outcast bad boy of our class."

"How did you two ever get along?"

"It started with a chemistry project. The teach assigned us together one day. Believe me, I wasn't happy about the situation and neither was she. She was all 'I can't work with a slacker!' and just rolled my eyes."

"Tell us all about it," said Jake as he leaned back into the sofa.

"Yeah yeah! Tell us everything!"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Written to "We are Complicated" a fan made (not by me) mash up of Avril Lavigne's "Complicated" and Taylor Swift's "We are never getting back together" _

— Flashback —

Marceline leaned back in her chair as she floated above the ground. Chemistry was always a drag and it felt as if the class lasted for forever because of PB's constant questions and commentary about the subject. She rolled her eyes as PB raised her hand again. A few of her friends elbowed her and handed her a straw. She smiled as she took a bite of her notebook and blew a spit ball at PB's hair. PB gasped and shook with anger as Marceline and her gang laughed. Pepper tried to get the ball out of PB's hair while PB glared at the gang in the back. The teacher continued to lecture, until there were 30 minutes left in the class.

"Class as you know, for the final you and another person will have to create a project for our Science Fair. I will choose the pairs. Yes Bubblegum?"

"Although I respect your decision, as you know, studies show that students that who are able to choose their partner normally tend to be more successful in the task given. Therefore I would like to repeal you decision-"

"Princess Bubblegum and Marceline Abadeer," interrupted the teacher. The entire class was quiet before they all OOooed at them. Marceline looked up with interest and a slight blush.

"Peppermint Butler and-"

"HER?! I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER?!" PB shouted as she stood up quickly from her seat and pointed at Marceline whose mouth just hung open. One of Marceline's friends nudged her to say something in retaliation. She shook her head and propped her feet on the desk and blew some hair out of her face.

"Well I'm not too happy about this either. Why would I want to work with a girl whose brain is just one big bubble."

"Gumdrop and-" the teacher continued, seemingly ignoring the outburst and lack of interest that class had in whatever the teacher said.

"What did you say?! I'll have you know that I have multiple universities scout me daily! That's more than you can say. I highly doubt you'll be able to be accepted into a university!"

The class oooo-ed again and turned to Marceline who floated up from her seat. Her eyes thinned as her gang started to cheer and edge her on. Marceline looked up at the ceiling.

"When I get accepted it will because I deserve it not because my parents paid me to be. If only you had as much sense as you do money."

"Cinnamon Bun and-"

The class ooo-ed again as Bubblegum walked into the middle of the rows with her arms crossed. Her face became a darker shade of pink while Marceline floated to the middle and made her eyes turn black.

"Deserve to go to university? Ha! I DON'T THINK SO! If you deserve anything it will be for you to be locked up in Juvie with all the rest of your gang until you rot away."

"Beats having you as a partner."

"This concludes the pairing, if you have missed hearing your name called a paper will be on the board-"

The bell sounded as everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out, except Marceline and Bubblegum.

The teacher pinned the paper on the board and wrote in large letters "NO CHANGES". The teacher packed her things and left the two girls alone in a classroom. There was complete silence until Marceline started laughing and fell to the floor. PB giggled after seeing Marceline on the floor clenching her stomach.

"Woah you should have seen your face. I thought your bubbles were going to burst!" Marceline continued to hold her stomach as she got up and floated over to PB and sat on a desk. PB jumped onto a desk across and made silly faces at Marceline until their respective friends came to get them. When Peppermint came Bubblegum straightened herself out and tried to keep a straight face as she walked out the door. Marceline's gang waited outside until she came out.

— — end of Flashback —

"Wait what?! So you two only pretended to hate each other?!" Finn said as he looked at Marceline and Jake in a very shocked manner.

"Well yeah. What did you think? We were on opposite sides of the track. If anyone saw us acting friendly to each other we'd get into some big trouble. We each had our roles to play and our subjects to rule." Marceline shrugged as she turned another page in the scrapbook. She held her breath as she looked at a picture of the two of them winning first place in the science fair. Bubblegum had her arm around Marceline and the trophy while Marceline suspended them in mid air.

"I respect that!" Jake said as he nodded his head.

"So how did it all collapse then? Why do you two hate each other now?"

"We don't hate each other, we just work around each other. I don't know why, Bonnie just changed one day and left me for her royal duties."

"Woah, that's cold. Even for me, the Ice King," commented the Ice King who sat across from them eating some cherry ice cream.

"ICE KING!" Finn and Jake jumped up and readied their weapons. Ice King just waved them down as he continued to eat more of Marceline's ice cream. Confused the two of them looked at Marceline for answers.

"It's cool guys, he's staying with me for a while," said Marceline as she floated up and ate some of the Ice King's ice cream.

"Yeah man why don't you ever chill out?! Sheesh," said Ice King as he waved his hand around and made a little cloud above their heads start to snow while moving his bowl away from Marceline. Jake stuck his tongue out and let the snow fall on his tongue. Content he leaned back into the sofa as Finn stood still angry.

"Come on man, just let him be. At least he isn't at our house anymore," said Jake as he pulled on Finn's sleeve. Finn glared and pointed at Ice King before sitting back into the sofa. Jake stuck his tongue out again for more snow.

"Now shush," said Marceline as she tapped the Ice King who put more ice cream into his mouth.

"Yeah, one day she just stopped looking for me and laughing at my jokes. Whenever I tried contacting her all she did was blow me off."

"I'm sure she has her reasons. That doesn't seem like her to do something like that."

"Yeah it does. I've written to her about everyday and I never get any responses. Although one time I got a restraining order signed by her. It's at my house framed over my mantle," said Ice King as he ate more ice cream. He mumbled through the ice cream in his mouth.

"Exactly. Yesterday I was in, next day I was out. I could hardly believe it. I keep thinking about that day when it all stopped."

"Tell us Marceline! Maybe Jake and I can help you figure it out."

"Alright let's give it a try."

_I just wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews! They mean a lot to me! It is because of them that I decided to continue this story. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did or didn't please review telling me why. Thanks again! _


End file.
